towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Tower of the Dimensions II "Thirtysix Toa"
Prolog: W'''ulf stand vor der Tür. Sie war groß und zweiflügelig. Der Toa sah dem Turm hinauf und staunte. Das Rascheln der Büsche und das sich Tritsiegel im Graß abzeichneten schien er nicht zu bemerken. Der Turm hatte etwas misteryöses an sich. Was das sein sollte wusste er jetzt aber noch nicht. Yazoo und Shelke traten neben ihm. "Was soll das für ein Turm sein?" fragte Wulf. "Dieser Turm ist ein Schlüssel der uns dieses Universum zu Füßen legt!" sprach Yazoo und lächelte finster, "er ist mächtiger als alles andere im Universum!" "Wenn man weiß wie er gebraucht wird!" fügte Shelke schnippisch hinzu. '''Die drei Toa traten in den Turm ein. Der verborgenne Turm. 'E'ine Wendeltreppe führte an der Wandseite endlang dem Turm hinauf. Insgesamt 12 Etagen wieß der Turm auf, den Hauptraum nicht mitgezählt. Jeder der Räume sehr hoch und das Stockwerk war eigendlich mehr ein runde Plattform aus Stein. Wodurch zwei Stockwerke zusammen eines ergaben. Ein Windzug fegte durch die Räume als legen sie von allen offen. Yazoo schluckte als er von der Platform nach unten sah. Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht. Es schien als sehe er vom Himmel herab auf Metru Nui. 'E'twas war komisch an diesem Ort. Zwischen den Türen maß der Abstand nach oben nur 18 Meter doch von hier aus schien es als ob man in der Luft stehen würde. Wulf schien ebenfalls davon beeindruckt zu sein. Nur Shelke nicht so wirklich. Sie dachte nach. Sie wusste was dieser Turm war, aber nicht wie er funktionierte. 'D'ie drei Toa gingen wieder in das Treppenhaus. Feine Wandmalerreihen zierten die Mauer des Turms bis zum letzten Stockwerk. "Was steht da?" fragte Yazoo. "Ich weiß es nicht!" antwortete Shelke und folge einer weiteren Buchstabenreihe. Die Wörter waren so rätselhaft wie das Bauwerk selbst. Bis Wulf etwas auffiel. Er hatte aus spass ein Wort rückwärts gelesen. Jetzt ging auch Shelke ein Licht auf. Sie lasen die Sätze jetzt rückwärts noch einmal uns sofort füllte ein Glanz die Augen der drei Toa. Sie hatten das Rätsel um den Turm gelöst. Jetzt galt es die Standpunkte zu sammeln und zu sortieren. Jetzt galt es herraus zufinden welche Kontinente in diesem Turm dargestellt waren. 12 Stockwerke 'I'n den Tagen beschäftigten sich die drei Toa intensiv mit jedem Stockwerk. Schnell hatten sie das Grundsystem der Anlage enträtselt. Das untere Stockwerk war ein Modell des jeweiligen Kontinents, das darüber eine Himmelsplatte. Die Erbauer dieses Turms mussten über Macht und Wissen verfügt haben denn diese Konstruktion war sehr komplex angelegt worden. Ohne dem ersten großen Raum waren es 12 Ebenen. Als nächstes entschlüsselten sie die Mustercodes der Modelle. Mata Nui, Metru Nui, Daxi, Xia, der Südliche Kontinent und Karda Nui waren durch eine Stockwerkanlage vertreten. Yazoo vermutete das die Großen Wesen diesen Turm errichtet hatten. Aber die Theorie versank im anbetracht wie der Turm aktiviert werden musste. 'D'iese Maschienerie an Abläufen war zu bizzar um von einem Wesen zu stammen das anderen Wohlgesonnen war. Alleine der Tatbestand wie die einzelnen Elemente zustanden kommen mussten war eine fast unvorstellbare Sache. Selbst für die drei Farblosen. Desto tiefer sie in das Geheimniss des Turmes vordrangen desto absurter und heftiger wurden die Fakten die sich um dieses Gebäude sammelten. Wulf umrundete einen Steinring auf dem Boden des Modells von Metru Nui. Der Steinring war auf dem ersten Blick ungewöhnlich. Doch nach genauerem Hinsehen erkannte der Toa rote Edelsteine in die Innenseite des Rings. Was hatte es damit auf sich? 'Y'azoo war etwas änliches aufgefallen. Ein anderer Steinring wieß grüne Edelsteine auf. Shelke stand vor einem weiteren Steinkreis. Sie erschauderte eine Sekunde lang als sie die Funktion der Steinringe und die der Edelsteine verstand. Diese Edelsteine waren keine gewöhnlichen Edelsteine. Es waren Herzsteine. Sie malte sich die Aktivierungspraxis im Kopf aus und viel beinahe hin. Dieser Turm wurde von Genies erschaffen die dem Wahnsinn verfallen waren. Aber der Turm würde es wert sein diesen Wahnsinn erneut zu entfesseln. Positionssteine 'D'ie sechs Toa öffnetten die Augen. Sie versuchten sich zu befreihen doch die Fesseln waren zu stramm angelegt und zudem nicht durch Elementarkräfte zu brechen. Einer sah vor sich und erschrak. Vor ihm war eine Tiefe als ober schweben würde. Im nächsten Moment versetzte ihm etwas von hinten einen Tritt und der Toa stürtzte in die Tiefe. Er schrie während er fiel. Immer näher kam der Boden. Er fühlte wie die Angst in ihm aufstieg. Wulf hob einen anderen Toa am Hals hoch und warf ihn über den Plattform Rand. Bald hallten die Schreihe von sechs Toa durch den Turm. Shelke und Yazoo sahen nach oben. Noch waren die sechs Toa nicht zu sehen, aber zu hören. 'D'er erste Toa, ein Toa des Feuers wurde sichtbar und raste auf einen Steinring zu. Kurz vor dem Aufschlag erhellte eine rote Staubexplosion den Raum und in dem Steinring stand ein toagroßer roter Herzstein. Bald wiederholte sich das Beispiel mit einer grünen Staubexplosion bis alle sechs Toa als Herzsteine in einem der Steinringe standen. Während Shelke eiskalt lächelte war es Yazoo schlecht geworden. Wer so einen Mechanismuss entworfen hatte musste verückt sein. Wulf trat in den Raum und sah die Herzsteine. "Das ist aus den Toa geworden?" fragte er erstaunt und gleichzeitig entsetzt. "'J'A!" lachte Shelke laut, "sie gaben ihre Leben und ihre Energie fließt in den Turm ein!" Wulf rannte aus dem Turm. Er würgte und hustete. Was, wie kann, rotierte es in seinem Kopf. Welche psychopathischen Irren haben dieses Gebäude blos gebaut, dachte der Toa und rang erneut nach Luft. Nach dem er sich gefasst hatte trat er wieder in den Turm und sah Shelke an, "ich weiß nicht ob wie das wirklich zu ende führen sollten!" "Warum nicht?" fragte Shelke spötisch, "hast du etwa angst?" "Ja!" sprach Wulf mit ernster Stimmer, "auch wenn wir den Wandtext enträtselt haben, wissen wir nicht was für einen Mechanismus wir wirklich in Gang setzen!" Die verfluchte Villa 'D'ie vier Matoraner gingen jeden Tag an dem Gebäude vorbei. Sie beobachteten es. So hatte Gondon es befohlen. Die Arg und Aurum Matoraner mieden das Gebäude aber zeigten ansonsten keine Angst. Doch jetzt blieben auch sie stehen. In der verlassen Villa in der die Geister von 9 Matoranern gefangen waren leuchtete mehrfach auf. Die vier Matoraner sprangen zurück als sie aufeinmal drei Toa in der Villa erscheinen sahen. "Hol den General!" sprach einer von ihnen und ein anderer eilten davon. Nach einer Stunde waren General Major Gondon und First General Topers eingetrofen. Gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie drei weitere Toa im Haus erschienen. "Was passiert da?" fragte Gondon einem seiner Wissenschaftler. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf, "dieses Phänomen ist auch uns neu!" 'T'opers blickte besorgt drein. Es geschah etwas das ihm jetzt mehr interresierte als die Rache Vorhaben. Gondon ging es genauso. Sie beide wussten was zu tuen war. Wenn es Dinge gab, welche von Wissenschaftlern nicht geklehrt werden konnten dann musste man auch auf unkonwventionelle Mittel zurück greifen. "Ihr bleibt hier und setzt eure Beobachtungen fort!" befahl Gondon, "wir werden nach Ga Metru fliegen und die Wahrsagerin holen!" Nach dem er dies gesagt hatte wurde sein Blick kurz von einem Geistermatoraner innerhalb des Hauses wie eingefangen. Gondon wandte sich ab und dachte nach. Hatte der Geist was mit der Wahrsagerin zu tun? 'G'emeinsam mit Toppers, Penelope und Helena stieg Gondon in einen Verrocopter und hob in den Nachthimmel. Er wusste genauso wie Toppers das es vor erst besser sei, die Fehde mit dem Orden einfrieren zu lassen. Etwas deutlich gefährlicheres schien seinen tragischen Lauf zu nehmen. Epilog: 'S'helke saß auf einem Stuhl und blickte auf den Boden. Sie war so tief in Gedanken versunken das sie Wulf nicht bemerkte und vor schreck dann beinahe vom Stuhl viel. "Es gibt da etwas das du wissen solltest!" sprach Wulf ernst und wollte die Zeitung rüber reichen. "Hat das was mit Nebenwirkungen des Turms zu tun?" fragte Shelke. "Ja!" antwortete Wulf und sah zu dem besorgt wirkenden Yazoo herüber, "hat es!" "'D'ann behallte es für dich oder teile dein Wissen mit dem Feigling da!" schnautzte Shelke. Yazoo und Wulf gingen vor die Tür, denn innerhalb des Turmes fühlten sie sich alles andere als wohl. Yazoo las den Zeitungsartikel und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie weiß nicht was sie da tut!" murmelte der Toa, "sie beschwört eine Katastrophe hervor!" 'W'ulf nickte einfach nur, er wusste das Yazoo recht hatte. Noch nie hatten die beiden Toa Angst doch jetzt waren sie zu tiefst beunruhigt und das mit Berechtigung. Sie gingen wieder in den Turm und verschlossen die Tür von innen. Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:Jadekaiser